<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Can Finally Begin by cmorgana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579860">Love Can Finally Begin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana'>cmorgana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 15, canon compliant I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it fic after 15x20<br/>Dean is in Heaven, but could he be damned if he won't pray for Castiel until he'll get there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Can Finally Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a two parts thing, the second one being the getting inside and losing the clothes, but a few things happened that will keep me busy and I already have two other WIPs waiting to be written, so for now it will stay like that, maybe I'll add the second part later. </p><p>Usual: not my language, written at night blah blah blah. </p><p>Kudos and comments are love, especially now. </p><p>If you want you can find me on tumblr as <a href="https://cmorgana.tumblr.com/">cmorgana</a> or on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/noeled20">CMfandom</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cas! Come on, I know you are around, you just can't ignore me forever!" Dean yelled at the night sky. </p><p>He was in front of the two story house he had claimed for himself because that apparently was how things went into new Heaven, you just had to ask and then claim. Sam lived very close by, like maybe twenty steps away close by, back with Eileen, and Dean had to admit it was almost good to live alone after a lifetime of shared motels rooms. Not that he could really appreciate it, to be honest, he's been in Heaven just for a few days, not counting the time waiting for his brother, and most of them he had spent hugging all the people he had lost too soon in life. The remaining time he had called and prayed to Castiel, also yelling to him some colourful insults after a few beers, to be honest. Another great thing Jack and Cas didn't forego: you could get drunk in Heaven too if you wanted to, or drink whatever and stay sober. Dean was definitely on the side of getting drunk, he wasn't ready to think about everything that went on in the last years of his life.</p><p>"Cas! I give you one more chance, then I'll start praying to Jack to drag your angelic ass here!" He yelled again, eyes fixed into the dark sky. There were stars, he wondered for half a second how that Heaven thing actually worked, where they were, but he soon discarded the useless thought for another occasion. He had forever, after all. </p><p>It was a handful of seconds later that Dean felt a familiar rustling, and his heart seemed to stop for a moment while he turned. </p><p>"Cas…" he whispered, the only word getting through the sudden white noise in his brain. </p><p>"Hello, Dean," Castiel was smiling, but not hiding his tense shoulders. </p><p>"I've been calling you for days," Dean started to protest, "to be honest I half hoped to find you here when I arrived," he added, feeling warmth running to his cheeks. </p><p>"I'm not at your service, I don't come at your command," Castiel said, trying to be serious, but his lips couldn't lose the smile still splitting his face</p><p>"You did since the second time we met," Dean laughed with affection, taking a step toward him, "actually in just a few occasions you arrived after so much time, so is something up wherever you're staying now?" </p><p>"No. No, since Jack, Heaven is back to be a great place, a lot of Angels back in our ranks and all," he paused, fists closed at his sides, and Dean couldn't help noticing he was still wearing his usual clothes and his trench coat, "it's that...the way I left you…"Castiel started, now the smile replaced by a serious frown, his tone burdened with the weight of the discussion they were going to have.</p><p>Dean took a step, another, and in a second he was in front of him.</p><p>"You mean hiding a suicidal deal from me and then using it to call the Empty and die in front of me, without even giving me time to open my mouth?" Dean raised his eyebrows and Castiel turned his eyes to look away from him. </p><p>"I'm sorry, you needed to survive and there wasn't another way. You didn't need to know about the deal, it would have only slowed our mission and unnecessarily burdened you even more."</p><p>"I'll so kick your ass, later," Dean said, but he felt some new softness toward the Angel, even if he was sure he couldn't have felt more for him, at that point, "and I hope having your ass kicked was the reason you were worried enough to leave my prayers unanswered for days," he added, slightly bending his head on one side, but Castiel lowered his face, clearly once more hiding from him, "Cas, a family is there exactly to be worried and burdened, it wouldn't be a family without that!"</p><p>"The things I said to summon the Empty…" Castiel started, ignoring the comment, then paused again, gulping defeatedly, "I know they were unrequited, I know they came out of nowhere and they were true, but I never expected to be resuscitated once more and to.."</p><p>"Stop," Dean ordered and took the last step, getting close enough he could smell Castiel's scent, different, more like it was at the beginning, the scent of a storm, "Cas, man, look at me," his voice had turned soft and he raised his hand to put it on his shoulder. </p><p>It took a moment and a deep breath before Castiel raised his head, looking Dean in the eyes.</p><p>"Dean, I…"</p><p>"No, Cas, listen to me, for once. You dropped a giant bomb on me half a minute before dying, I was probably even too focused on you being pulled away from me to realize the hugeness of that bomb. I get why you did it, you saved my life and apparently the universe too, but you died for me, being happy to do so and…"</p><p>"Dean, I'd die for you another thousand times," Castiel interrupted, placing his own hand on Dean's arm, and Dean could feel it like the touch burned, the place where Castiel had touched him the first and the last time. Their place. Their scar. The proof of their bond. </p><p>"That's...that's not it, Castiel. Is that once more I couldn't say goodbye, I was sure I lost you for good and I had and it was terrible because you went happy to just love me but firm in the knowledge that it was the one thing you couldn't have."</p><p>"Happiness is in knowing, not…"</p><p>"Shut up, Cas. I'm trying to give you a speech here and you're ruining it with your philosophical crap," Dean silenced him, smiling, and tightened the hold on his shoulder, "what I'm saying is that you've been an idiot. It would have messed me up, it would have taken me time and a lot of grumpiness probably, but if only you'd have told me before, you'd have found out that the time when it was an impossible thing to have was long gone," Dean looked at him through his lashes, silently begging for Castiel to get it without forcing him into more words. </p><p>"Oh," Castiel breathed out eloquently and Dean could feel him swaying in place, "I never thought…"</p><p>"Yeah: oh," Dean repeated, "I mean, it wasn't like...and I didn't… but…" his loquacity suddenly gone too, cheeks cherry red, "damn it, Cas. I didn't know I did, until it was too late, but I love you, I've loved you for far longer than I can pinpoint," he got out in a single breath. He was shaking, but the hand on his shoulder was too, so it was ok. </p><p>"You love me," Castiel repeated, voice low and broken, coming out in little more than a rasp in his bewilderment.</p><p>"I do," Dean confirmed with a nod, "probably for a long time. I never thought about it before, but you've been different from anyone else for years now."</p><p>"Maybe what you feel is different because of all the things we've been through or…" Castiel tried to logically explain, obviously scared to be hurt later, that Dean could somehow change his mind. </p><p>"Cas, I've shared a lot with a lot of people and I swear I've never wanted to kiss Eileen or to tear the clothes off Jody," Dean explained with a smirk and Castiel's lips slowly widened into a smile.</p><p>"You want to kiss me?"</p><p>"Don't forget the tearing your clothes off," Dean added, but his hands were running softly along Castiel's arm, with a love that had little to do with the idea of getting him naked. Dean would have been okay with just touching Cas like that for all eternity if he had too. </p><p>Castiel moved his hands to grab the ones roaming over his sleeves, holding them. </p><p>"I still don't think I'm fully aware of what humans do, but I'm pretty sure that's the moment you stop talking about it and kiss me instead, Dean Winchester," he said already moving closer to his lips, less than a breath away.</p><p>"Angels, always leaving the dirty work to me," Dean smiled and closed the distance, pressing his lips to Castiel. </p><p>It was strange and definitely electric. It was like kissing the lighting Castiel smelled like, every hair on his body suddenly standing on attention and his heart gave an odd flutter. It really felt like being electrocuted, in the best way Dean could imagine. </p><p>They kept kissing for what felt like forever, and given how strange time in Heaven worked it maybe was, maybe whole generations had passed on Earth in the span of their kiss, of the alternate sucking of plump lips, in the light tease of teeth.</p><p>"I love you," Dean repeated when they stopped for a moment. Maybe he sounded like a girl, but he had seen Castiel die for him, he had died, he was in Heaven, he was definitely allowed to be cheesy and say it as many times as he could. Possibly every day for the rest of time.</p><p>"I love you too, Dean Winchester," Castiel repeated, in such a solemn tone that Dean had to gulp to ignore the instinct of breaking down in front of him. To fall on his knees and cry or something as dramatic. After all, he had already been shaking for minutes now.</p><p>Instead, he raised his hand, cupping Castiel's face, and this time the kiss got more intense, the angel's lips opening under his, asking for more and the moment their tongues met Dean was sure no beer or pie had ever tasted better or sweeter, that mouth definitely was something he was going to get addicted to, a very welcome addiction. </p><p>Castiel inclined his head, resting its weight on Dean's hand before he grabbed the hunter's face with both hands, thumbs rubbing the cheekbones lightly while he kissed and was kissed with the passion of a lifetime of starving and deprivation. </p><p>"I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I told you like that," Castiel said once more when they moved slightly to take a breath, hands still roaming over Dean's face and neck, a thumb moving to stroke the hollow at the base of his throat. </p><p>"It's okay, you told me, we are here now," Dean reassured once more, one arm snaking around his chest to pull their bodies flushed together, "so, how does this place work, am I going to be kicked down to Hell if I defile an Angel of the new Lord?"</p><p>"No," Castiel laughed, "I think Jack actually roots for us."</p><p>"Good, because I was going to drag you inside anyway, would have been embarrassing to suddenly find ourselves fucking in front of Rowena."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>